films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Cranky (Thomas and Friends)
Cranky is a grumpy dockyard crane. Bio Cranky bullied Thomas and Percy by delaying their loads and calling them "bugs". He later got his comeuppance after a tramp steamer crashed into him and had to be rescued by the two tank engines. Afterwards, he promised never to insult them. However, he still teases the engines, such as when Percy complained that there was too much work and when Henry arrived at the Docks in a barge full of fish. Despite his lack of sleep, Cranky works very hard. But his working attitude makes the engines cross whenever they think that Cranky is too slow - as a result of their insults, Cranky can cause accidents. Although he was naturally grumpy, Cranky has shown that he has a kind side too. Once he helped Thomas out of trouble when he and Percy were playing "Hide and Peep" by finding Percy in the dry dock. He has befriended a seagull that often visits him and has named it, rather fittingly, Seagull. Cranky isn't fond of all animals though and is shown to have a fear of elephants. Cranky has an intense dislike for Salty's stories and Charlie's jokes. According to one of Salty's tales, Cranky is "the Monster of Brendam". In the seventeenth season, Cranky needed some help, so Kevin was sent to help him. However, Cranky refused the help, leading Kevin to fall into the sea. Cranky rescues Kevin, and apologises for being so mean. He later calls Charlie silly when he tells him about the elephant on the line, and warns Thomas about the icy tracks. In Tale of the Brave, Cranky attempted to stop a ship that Gator was on, after Thomas thought that Percy was on board the ship. However, this resulted in Cranky breaking, forcing the ship to turn back. Persona The reason Cranky is so grumpy because he is kept working day and night without rest. Cranky loves teasing the engines and has an intense dislike for Salty's stories. He rarely pays attention to tact due to his perpetual bad temper. Livery Cranky is painted olive with black and brown pulleys amongst his mechanism and two work plates on each side that read "CRANKY". Trivia *Cranky can be dismantled and moved to different locations, despite it never being shown. *Before the script cut, Cranky was to have a much larger role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. **In the aforementioned movie, he was located at Knapford Yards rather than Brendam Docks. *One of Cranky's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. *Cranky's ladder seemingly leads to nothing, and no door has even been seen - it is unknown how his crew is able to enter him. Furthermore, he has never been seen with a crew. *Cranky's original Plarail and Wooden Railway models were painted light grey instead of olive green. *Since the sixth season, Cranky has had two metal strips holding up his crane arm, replacing the two chains present in the fifth season. *Cranky is the first character to be introduced to the TV series who isn't Railway Series-related. *The My First Thomas model of Cranky is incorrectly painted blue instead of green. *Cranky is the only character to have appeared in every special (with the exception of The Adventure Begins), and not every season. Gallery CrankyBugs6.png|Cranky's debut appearance HorridLorry35.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)68.png MakeSomeoneHappy49.png NoSleepforCranky63.png NoSleepforCranky77.png ThomastheJetEngine25.png Edward'sBrassBand17.png ThomasandtheStatue8.png HideandPeep6.png|Cranky in Season 11 HideandPeep60.png TheGreatDiscovery174.png CreakyCranky10.png|Cranky in CGI CreakyCranky53.png MistyIslandRescue125.png|Cranky in Misty Island Rescue Thomas'CrazyDay33.png|Crank in Season 14 Thomas'CrazyDay58.png Percy'sNewFriends11.png BlueMountainMystery309.png|Cranky in Blue Mountain Mystery KingoftheRailway451.png|Cranky in King of the Railway Kevin'sCrankyFriend27.png|Crank in Season 17 Santa'sLittleEngine82.png AwayFromtheSea58.png AwayFromtheSea59.png TaleoftheBrave154.png TaleoftheBrave34.png|Cranky in Tale of the Brave ThomastheQuarryEngine103.png EmilySavestheWorld15.png|Cranky with, Big Mickey, Thomas, Emily and Salty Who'sGeoffrey?6.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure370.png|Cranky in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure ThomasisLeavingSodor!5.png|Thomas imagines being as tall as Cranky in Thomas is Leaving Sodor! Head-OnCrankyPromo.jpg|Head-On Promo CrankyPromo.jpg|CGI Promo Head-OnCrankyPromo2.jpg Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki